The Rogue Flashpoint
by Barberousse-l'hipster
Summary: Et si Rogue, poussé par son amour infini pour Lily avait décidé de partir dans le passé afin de changer l'histoire et éviter une vie de souffrance ? Et si l'union de James et Lily n'avais jamais eu lieu et l'enfant de la prophétie n'avait jamais vu le jour ? Que pourrait devenir le monde des sorciers si l'histoire avait changé? Le temps contre balance toujours les choses...Always
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle de cours. Impossible de dire si la chape de plomb qui venait de s'abattre était due à la surprise ou à la panique mais tous les élèves semblaient pétrifiés et fixaient le maître des potions d'un œil inquiet.

\- Professeur Rogue… vous allez bien ? lança d'une voix tremblante une jeune fille au premier rang.

Severus, les genoux à terre, dos à ses élèves, se tenait la poitrine, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux injectés de sang. Les mots de son élève lui firent reprendre ses esprits et il se releva immédiatement. D'un mouvement rapide et autoritaire il se retourna, faisant voler sa longue cape noire et fixa les jeunes magiciens d'un regard méprisant. Il aurait voulu les maudire, maudire la terre entière s'il le pouvait. Comment le monde pouvait-il continuer de tourner ? Comment les gens pouvaient-ils encore continuer de sourire, de rire, de respirer de vivre après _ça_ ? Comment pourrait-il se le pardonner ?

-Le spectacle est terminé, siffla Rogue le regard noir, cessez de me fixer comme des imbéciles, rangez vos affaires et remontez dans vos salles communes !

Le professeur fixa la jeune élève qui l'avait interpelé, le sortant de son état de choc et la toisa du regard, les lèvres pincées de haine à la vue de l'écusson des Gryffondor. Il les regarda sortir un par un de la pièce et lorsque le dernier eut franchi le seuil de la classe, il se précipita pour fermer la porte d'un coup de baguette rapide et salvateur, avant de s'écrouler sur son bureau.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lily avait été assassiné par Voldemort. Son visage, le poids de son corps sans vie dans ses bras, l'odeur de sa peau et la douceur de ses cheveux, tous ces souvenirs, ces sensations si réelles venaient amplifier cette peine immense, sans limite. Puis la culpabilité venait finir de détruire son esprit, le corps vidé de toute envie de vivre. Épuisé par des nuits sans sommeil, Severus se demandait comment continuer de vivre en supportant une telle douleur. La peine était trop forte, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, Il déboutonna son col qui lui serrait la gorge mais se sentit perdre connaissance.

-Severus, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Les mots de soutien de Dumbledore étaient bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Le son de sa voix lui fit reprendre immédiatement ses esprits portés par une haine viscérale.

\- La jeune Alice m'a expliqué ta chute, enchaîna le vieil homme en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, tu sembles à bout de force mon ami…

Albus tendit sa main pour lui saisir l'épaule mais Severus se recula brusquement en le foudroyant du regard. Son ami… ? Comment pouvait-il encore oser l'appeler son ami ? Si Lily avait perdu la vie en grande partie à cause du rapport que Severus avait fait au seigneur des ténèbres sur la prophétie, Dumbledore avait également une responsabilité énorme dans cette tragédie. Il était au courant de ce qui allait se passer, il était revenu lui expliquer que Voldemort allait s'en prendre à la famille Potter, alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour les protéger ? Pourquoi avait-il préféré ne pas le croire ?

-Ne me touchez pas Albus ! S'exclama Rogue le visage transpirant d'une haine glaciale, et ne m'appelez pas votre … _ami,_ siffla -t-il en s'éloignant vers le tableau.

Dumbledore s'avança prudemment, Rogue était déjà assez difficile à appréhender en temps normal mais là, la situation semblait grave. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se morfondre et pire s'en faire un ennemi. Le maître des potions sentant s'approcher de lui Albus, se retourna en le toisant d'un regard menaçant et repéra immédiatement l'étincelle dans les yeux du directeur, trahissant son intrusion mentale. Il préparait quelque chose, son regard empli de malice était une provocation de plus pour Severus.

\- Inutile de sonder mon esprit, posez-moi vos questions, je ne suis pas d'humeur à cacher des choses, grogna Rogue en reboutonnant son col, défiant Dumbledore du regard.

-Tu me tiens responsable de la mort de Lily ? Ton raisonnement n'en est pas un et tes conclusions bien hâtives, répondit Albus le regard sévère.

Plus méfiant que jamais, le Directeur canalisa sa colère. Il sentit un Severus prêt à tout et il fallait la jouer fine. Même si Rogue semblait considérablement affaiblit, il restait Rogue et donc difficilement manipulable, imprévisible et dangereux.

-Tes pensées sont bien sombres, j'imagine bien ta peine et ce sentiment de culpabilité qui te ronge, enchaina Albus en tournant la tête le regard vide. Moi-même je suis passé par cette épreuve il y a longtemps, dit-il la voix légèrement tremblante et le visage fermé.

-Vous l'avez laissée mourir…vous saviez et vous n'avez rien fait ! Ragea Rogue les dents serrées. Et il faut encore que vous rameniez tout à vous et à votre histoire ! Enchaina Severus cherchant le regard du directeur.

-Tu peux m'en vouloir si cela te soulage, répondit Dumbledore en passant sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche. Tu peux me tenir responsable et crois-moi je partage ce fardeau. Un débat ne mènera nulle part et nous connaissons chacun nos responsabilités respectives dans ce drame. Mais une partie de Lily est encore parmi nous et aura besoin de toi et de ton soutien, Severus, continua Dumbledore en le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes, le regard rempli d'une compassion qui fit frissonner Rogue de dégout.

-Effectivement vous êtes responsable et il n'y aura aucun débat, répondit Severus le regard noir. Quant au fils de Lily il est également le fils de James, son sort ne m'intéresse pas, continua Rogue en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas rapide et militaire.

\- Le temps fera son travail Severus, tout n'est qu'une question de temps ! Lança Dumbledore, en haussant la voix, comme un encouragement, faisant grogner de colère le professeur qui venait de quitter la salle de classe.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir cette discussion avec Dumbledore, pas aujourd'hui, ni jamais d'ailleurs. La vie avait pris un tournant dramatique et inattendu, ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, tout à présent lui semblait faux, comme s'il n'appartenait plus à ce monde, à cette réalité. A quoi bon argumenter ? A quoi bon expliquer, se raisonner ? La colère avait pris place à la peine et la rancœur venait faire son travail de sabotage.

Severus se laissa porter par ses jambes sans avoir de destination précise. Il devait juste s'éloigner le plus possible de ce vieux traître manipulateur mais se sentait suivi, épié. Les tableaux… il devait les éviter, les murs, pour le coup, avaient des oreilles. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses bottes touchèrent l'eau du Lac. Sa colère s'était transformée petit à petit en haine, perdant au passage toute notion de temps.

Il fixa le Lac sans le voir, leva les yeux au ciel sans en apprécier sa beauté, ferma les yeux pour tenter de sentir le frémissement de l'air mais sa peau n'eut aucune réaction. Il se concentra alors sur le bruit de l'eau, les clapotis contre les galets mais les sons ne faisaient que le traverser sans se matérialiser. Ses sens ne lui permettaient plus de ressentir le monde qui l'entourait, comme s'il n'était plus rien, vide et prisonnier d'une réalité dont il n'était que spectateur, et bientôt l'angoisse vint dérober le sol sous ses pieds.

Genoux à terre et les mains dans l'eau, il scruta son reflet déformé par les ondulations. Il vit l'image d'un homme aux traits rongés par la tristesse, la culpabilité et la colère. Le visage qu'il fixait lui donna des hauts le cœur, celui d'un traitre, d'un lâche et d'un meurtrier. D'un coup de poing rageur il frappa la surface de l'eau en hurlant à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Severus … » Les mots de Dumbledore résonnaient dans sa tête, alimentant sa colère qui ne cessait de croitre. Comment le temps pourrait-il changer le fait que la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée, soit morte par sa faute ? Comment le temps pourrait-il faire disparaitre cette douleur et cette culpabilité ?

Soudain ses pensées se figèrent. Les bruits disparurent et les odeurs s'estompèrent comme si l'instant était suspendu à une idée qui venait de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps… »

Si laisser le cours du temps faire son travail ne ramènerait pas Lily, changer le passé en revanche pouvait tout arranger…

Restait à trouver un moyen de repartir une semaine en arrière pour la sauver. Un retourneur de temps ne suffirait pas, au-delà de cinq heures, cela devenait dangereux pour l'utilisateur. De plus les voyages dans le temps sont extrêmement surveillés et trouver un moyen de parvenir à changer le cours de l'histoire, allait lui couter le prix fort, il le savait, mais la raison avait définitivement capitulé face au désespoir.

Les idées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, chacune cherchant à prouver qu'elle était la meilleure, comme s'il n'avait aucune maitrise de ses pensées. Durant un bref instant, le poids immense qui l'accablait disparu, cédant la place à une euphorie éphémère. Sans être réellement un déluge de propositions, une rétrospective de tous les sorts connus pouvant exercer un pouvoir sur l'espace et le temps défilait dans son esprit. Il y avait forcément un moyen de changer les choses. Il devait se concentrer, réfléchir, mettre à plats ses idées et élaborer un sort qui rendrait possible un véritable saut dans le passé. Quitte à y laisser sa vie.

Porté par l'élan d'un nouvel espoir, il remonta jusqu'au château et fonça directement dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Si un sort permettait de pouvoir vraiment faire un bond dans le temps il serait forcément dans la section interdite.

Après s'y être enfermé pendant plus de cinq heures, Severus ressortit avec une idée aussi folle que précise sur ce qui allait pouvoir le faire repartir dans le passé. Il allait devoir combiner le transplannage, la pensine et la magie du retourneur de temps. Le plus compliqué dans ce plan serait la création d'une potion combinant la magie de la pensine et celle du retourneur de temps, transplaner étant le point final du sortilège. Un frisson lui parcouru soudain le dos, lorsque l'emplacement du réceptacle de pierre lui revient en mémoire. Comment allait-il pouvoir concocter sa potion dans le bureau du directeur ?! De retour dans ses appartements, Rogue pesta en faisant les cents pas. Dumbledore ne le laisserait jamais utiliser la pensine sans qu'il n'ait à justifier chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'aurait donc droit qu'à un seul essai, il lui fallait un plan infaillible pour éloigner le vieux magicien de ses appartements. Après plusieurs heures de réflexion intense, exténué, Severus s'écroula sur ses livres et plongea dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, rendu possible par la lueur d'espoir que lui avait donné cette idée.

A son réveil, son plan d'action était parfaitement établi, il n'avait plus qu'à s'assurer de la marche à suivre pour créer la potion et à quel moment transplaner. La fusion de la magie de la pensine et du retourneur de temps était extrêmement délicate, toute une question de dosage de timing mais surtout d'état d'esprit. Autant à la création, qu'à l'exécution de chaque étape, Severus se devait d'être dans un état d'osmose complète entre sa volonté, sa concentration et la visualisation de la destination et du moment précis d'arrivée. Il allait transplaner dans un souvenir. Le niveau de magie et de maitrise de soi nécessaire à un tel exploit semblait complétement impossible pour n'importe quel magicien, aussi doué soit-il. Mais Rogue avait quelque chose de plus : une volonté infinie, galvanisée par une peine et une culpabilité lui ayant complétement inhibé toute émotion parasite telle que la peur ou l'angoisse. L'hésitation ne faisait plus partie de l'équation.

Il circula dans les couloirs de l'école de son pas martial, et entra dans la salle de cours de potions dans un fracas qui fit sursauter tous les élèves de la classe.

-Ouvrez vos livres page trois cent quatre-vingt-deux ! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte, aujourd'hui nous allons voir comment concocter un filtre de Cocatrix, ce qui – au vue de la paralysie faciale de vos visage – me conforte dans l'idée que je me fais de l'étendue de vos connaissances, ajouta-t-il en les dévisageant.

-Qui peut me dire ce qu'est une Cocatrix ? demanda le professeur dans un râle de lassitude. Personne évidement. Enseigner à des racines de mandragore donnerait surement le même résultat …et encore leurs cris seraient surement plus supportables que la vue de vos visages. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui le cours sera particulièrement ennuyeux, rajouta-t-il le visage fermé.

Il se dirigea vers le tableau et tapota trois fois du bout de sa baguette sur sa surface et un immense dragon a tête de coq apparu.

-Une Cocatix donc, dit-il en parcourant la salle du regard. Vous allez chercher par groupe de deux dans la bibliothèque derrière moi, tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à cet animal légendaire et vous me ferez un compte rendu écrit de minimum trente lignes sur ses capacités magiques, continua Rogue en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la classe.

-Je dois m'absenter quelques minutes mais je ne serais pas loin. Si jamais j'entends autre chose que des pages se tourner ou des plumes gratter les parchemins, je ne chercherais pas à savoir à qui la faute et la classe entière en subira les conséquences, leur lança Rogue la voix sévère en se retournant et en les toisant d'un regard noir, et au vu de mon humeur aujourd'hui je vous déconseille de tenter votre chance. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante avant de claquer la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur d'un pas rapide, sa longue cape noire se balançant frénétiquement derrière lui. Dumbledore se trouvait avec le professeur McGonagall pour un petit moment, suite à une requête _anonyme_ lui demandant expressément de la rejoindre ce matin-là.

Il arriva devant la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau de Dumbledore : « Fondant du chaudron ». Cette dernière pivota sur elle-même pour laisser apparaitre l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux appartements du Directeur. Rogue se précipita vers le réceptacle de pierre tout en se saisissant de son retourneur de temps. Il brandi sa baguette, posa l'extrémité sur sa tempe et d'un geste lent extirpa un voile argenté de sa tête. Il fixa quelques seconde les ondulations brumeuses et les voiles de souvenirs circulant et caressant la surface du liquide bleu cobalt de la pensine. Dans un état de concentration total, il ne remarqua pas l'agitation derrière lui. Tous les tableaux s'exclamaient et braillaient dans une cacophonie sourde aux oreilles de Rogue.

Il se saisi du retourneur de temps, brisa le petit sablier et rempli une petite fiole de cristal de son contenu en y mélangeant un peu du liquide de la pensine. Il plongea ensuite l'extrémité de sa baguette dans le réceptacle en pierre et un souvenir commença à se former à la surface. Des ombres tout d'abord puis progressivement le visage de Lily se dessina, sans vie. Rogue senti sa gorge se serrer et une décharge partant du ventre venir lui bloquer la respiration dans une douleur terrible. Devoir revivre ce moment- le pire de sa vie- lui était insoutenable mais il n'avait pas d'autre option. Il but le contenu de la petite fiole, puis il prit une grande respiration avant de laisser tomber son visage dans le liquide.

Au moment où il allait toucher la surface, une larme perla le long de sa joue et tomba dans la pensine. Un immense flash de lumière illumina tout le bureau, puis dans un silence total, Rogue disparu.

Une douce chaleur vient lui caresser la peau. Au loin lui parvenaient des rires d'adolescents et une odeur d'herbe fraiche lui chatouilla les narines. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, la lumière extérieure lui brulant la rétine. Prit de vertiges, il tituba jusqu'à un arbre et s'agrippa à ce dernier. Il scruta les environs pour tenter de comprendre où il avait bien pu atterrir et très vite une autre question lui vint à l'esprit, lui glaçant le sang. A quelle époque se trouvait-il ? Il entendit alors une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Qui veut me voir déshabiller Servilus ? Dit la voix derrière lui.

\- James ? S'exclama Rogue en se retournant d'un bond.

Il surveilla de loin la scène qu'il avait vécu quinze années auparavant, les lèvres pincées de haine en voyant ce prétentieux de James Potter jouer avec lui. Ce dernier pointait sa baguette sur un jeune et frêle Serverus suspendu la tête en bas, ses cheveux noir et gras tombant sur son visage au teint cireux, agitant ses bras en marmonnant des obscénités.

-Arrête ! cria une voix provenant d'un groupe à proximité, laisse le tranquille James ! Il ne t'a rien fait, laisse le tranquille je te dis ! Insista une jeune fille qui s'approcha à vive allure de James.

Le cœur de rogue se serra à la vue des longues boucles rousses et du visage angélique de la jeune Lily Evans, il senti cette chaleur incroyable l'envelopper, cet amour immense qu'il avait appris à canaliser venait de ressurgir de toute sa force. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Toujours appuyé contre l'arbre, il tenta de saisir sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe, mais elle lui échappa des mains, ses gestes rendu confus par ce sentiment de vulnérabilité terrifiant qui suivait la puissante euphorie de l'instant.

Il devait se ressaisir vite, il connaissait la suite mais pourquoi avait-il atterri ici , à ce moment-précis de sa vie ? La réponse lui vint très rapidement en se remémorant la suite. Quelques minutes plus tard il allait s'en prendre à James et Sirius et une nouvelle fois se faire sauver la mise par Lily. Dans un excès d'orgueil mal placé, il allait l'insulter de « sale sang de bourbe » et rompre à jamais les liens d'amitié qui les liaient. Sa courte marge de manœuvre ne l'aiderait pas mais il devait empêcher cette situation de se passer coute que coute et changer l'histoire. Si James et Lily ne mettaient pas au monde l'enfant de la prophétie alors elle peut-être ne perdrait-elle pas la vie ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Rogue ne se rendit pas compte que le jeune Serverus venait de passer devant lui, prêt à se venger de l'humiliation que venait de lui faire subir James. Sans réfléchir, toujours appuyé contre l'arbre et incapable de reprendre ses forces, il pointa sa baguette sur son jeune double téméraire et d'un mouvement rapide de la main l'attira vers lui et le saisi par le col.

-QU'EST-CE QUE ?! ….Commença à crier le jeune Severus avant de se figer, le regard plongé dans celui du professeur Rogue .

-Tu as compris qui j'étais n'est-ce -pas ? Lui dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire, ça ne m'étonne pas de moi, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Son jeune double le dévisagea de longues secondes, bizarrement, il n'était pas surpris mais plutôt curieux et admiratif.

-Comment avez-vous...comment est-ce-que j'ai … ?

\- Je n'ai, ni le temps, ni l'envie de t'expliquer, le coupa Rogue le visage grave et le regard noir, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes l'importance de ce que je m'apprête à te dire car cela changera nos vies. Est-ce que j'ai toute ton attention ?

D'un simple mouvement de la tête, sans dire un mot, le jeune Serverus, acquiesça laissant Rogue commencer ses explications :

-Tu t'apprêtes à te venger de James Potter et je ne peux que comprendre et saluer ton courage mais tu vas perdre. Sirius Black va venir s'en mêler et Lily va te sauver la mise une nouvelle fois. J'ai toujours été trop orgueilleux mais cette fois cela va sceller le destin de celle que tu aimes le plus au monde. En la traitant de « sale sang de bourbe » tu briseras à jamais vos liens d'amitié et elle finira sa vie avec James et mourra par ta faute.

Rogue tomba à genoux toujours appuyé contre l'arbre, ses forces le quittant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Plus que ses forces, son corps tout entier semblait commencer à disparaitre, comme si l'histoire venait déjà de changer et que son existence même devenait obsolète.

-Je ne comprends pas ...commença le jeune Severus abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre

-Je n'ai plus de temps, prend cette petite fiole tout y est expliqué ! Le coupa Rogue avec le peu de force qui lui restait en lui tendant une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide argenté. Tu dois empêcher l'union de James et Lily, elle t'aime mais ne se l'ai pas encore avoué et toi tu dois trouver le courage et la confiance en toi pour lui déclarer tes sentiments. Tu peux lui sauver la vie, tu es le prince de sang-mêlé ! S'exclama le professeur en serrant le visage de son jeune double de ses deux mains.

Dans un dernier regard empli d'espoir et de confiance, arborant un large sourire Rogue disparu, laissant un jeune Severus assommé.

Les tableaux des anciens directeurs somnolaient et la douce lumière de l'aurore caressait le visage de Rogue, allongé sur le sol du bureau du directeur. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et scruta la pièce quelques secondes sans la reconnaitre. Il se releva difficilement et s'assit sur les marche de l'escalier, faisant face au réceptacle de pierre de la pensine. L'esprit complètement embrumé, il reconnut péniblement le bureau de Dumbledore. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il y faisait et pourquoi il s'était réveillé allongé sur le sol mais un mal de crâne terrible le saisi au moment où il fouilla sa mémoire. Elle semblait saturée de souvenirs, dont certains complétement contradictoires et il lui fut impossible de faire de l'ordre, ni même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il se releva, tituba jusqu'à la porte du bureau et descendit d'un pas peu assuré, les quelques marches de l'escalier en colimaçon menant au couloir. Le premier souvenir dont il put accéder facilement fut la localisation de ses appartements. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas confient vers l'aile des Serpentards en se laissant guider par sa mémoire capricieuse. Epuisé il se laissa tombé dans son lit et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

La nuit n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté, sa mémoire toujours complétement embrouillée dans un méandre de souvenirs qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'approprier. Le seul souvenir précis qu'il lui restait était sa tentative de transplannage dans la pensine. Y était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi vouloir transplanner dans un souvenir ? Où avait-il pu aller ?

Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponses. Du moins les réponses restaient inaccessibles. Il décida alors d'utiliser la légilimencie sur lui, afin de les trouver. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, respirant profondément, et canalisant au mieux le flux de ses pensées. Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, il comprit que sa mémoire avait été profondément altérée et que ce serait probablement irréversible. Il se concentra donc sur sa présence dans le bureau de Dumbledore et son utilisation de la pensine. Dans une série de flash il put voir la mort de Lily, son saut dans le passé pour tenter de se prévenir, plus jeune, des conséquences de ses prochains actes. Il ressentit ensuite cet amour infini qu'il éprouvait pour cette Lily Evans et la douleur indescriptible de la peine accentuée par une culpabilité dévorante.

Il ouvrit les yeux et une angoisse terrible lui noua le ventre. Qu'avait-il fait ? S'il était là aujourd'hui, est-ce-que cela voulait dire qu'il avait échoué ? Il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain, groggy par les efforts qu'il venait d'accomplir pour avoir des réponses qui le terrorisaient. Il se lava et s'habilla machinalement, toujours dans un brouillard nauséeux. Ses forces en revanche lui étaient revenues et il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe de son pas rapide. D'une humeur massacrante, le cours allait être une véritable torture, pour lui comme pour ses élèves. Il s'arrêta alors devant la porte de la classe de potions et hésita quelques secondes, les mains sur les poignets. Il était venu ici naturellement et avait le vague souvenir d'avoir enseigné la préparation de potions mais il n'était sûr de rien. Il poussa la double porte et entra sans plus réfléchir, il pourrait de toute manière improviser le moment venu. Les élèves se retournèrent tous, l'air ébahi, ils se levèrent tous ensemble.

-BONJOUR MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR ! Crièrent tous les élèves à l'unisson.

\- Severus ! Où étais tu passé ?! S'écria une superbe femme aux longues boucles rousses en se précipitant sur lui. Tu es directeur que depuis une semaine et tu disparais toute une journée en me laissant seul avec les filles !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !

le chapitre 2 et une partie de ses révélations...

Le plaisir que j'éprouve a écrire mon histoire est unique et incomparable !

J'espère arriver vous transporter dans un nouveau Poudlard ( et bien plus encore ) autant que j'en rêve.

Un immense merci a CyberCoffee sans qui **RIEN** ne serait possible.

Filez vite lire ses Fictions ! Elles sont incroyables, magiques bref elle maîtrise grave ^^

Bonne lecture et faites moi des retours !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Severus se figea devant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Durant de longues secondes, Il n'y eu plus un bruit dans la salle de classe, comme si une conscience collective unissait tous les acteurs de cet instant magique. Dans un silence contemplatif, Rogue caressa le visage de Lily, les yeux remplis de larmes. La douce chaleur de sa peau satinée le fit frissonner et il ferma les yeux afin d'en savourer chaque nuance. Une immense vague de bonheur lui parcouru le corps, électrisante, grisante. Le soulagement qu'il ressenti alors lui vint comme une explosion et il la serra dans ses bras, laissant ces si belles émotions le submerger. De chaudes larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et durant ce bref moment, le monde qui l'entourait ne se résumait plus qu'aux bras de Lily, aux battements de son cœur et à l'odeur de sa peau.

-Se…Severus…est ce que tout va bien ? demanda Lily la voix tremblante tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

Rogue se recula légèrement, lui caressa de nouveau le visage de ses deux mains et plongea son regard dans celui vert émeraude de Lily.

-Tu es…Je...tout va très bien, répondit Severus bouleversé.

-Où étais-tu ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ? dit-elle encore un peu effrayé par la situation. Tu as disparu sans prévenir, sans laisser de mot tout le monde s'est…SEVERUS !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Rogue s'effondra dans ses bras, inconscient.

-Allez vite chercher de l'aide ! cria Lily à ses élèves affolés.

Les plus proches de la porte se précipitèrent dans le couloir et filèrent en trombe vers l'infirmerie trouver le professeur Pomfresh. Rogue, allongé sur le sol semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible, arborant un immense sourire inhabituel.

Il entendit des rires d'enfants, comme un écho lointain et il ouvrit les yeux. Deux ombres semblaient chahuter au-dessus de lui et il senti une douce odeur de fleur l'envelopper. Les ombres finirent par se dessiner et - sans qu'il ne puisse réellement les distinguer - les visages de deux fillettes surgirent devant lui. Elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de quatre ans et se blottissaient contre lui, leurs petites mains lui agrippant le visage et lui tirant les cheveux. Un flash de lumière l'aveugla et il se retrouva entouré de ruines fumantes, un arbre embrasé en face de lui crépitait. Un rire sinistre derrière lui le fit se retourner et -posé sur un pan de mur brisé- un immense corbeau le fixait de ses deux pupilles rouge sang. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'oiseau puis, en un battement de paupière se trouva à l'intérieur d'un de ses yeux, flottant dans un océan de d'hémoglobine. Il entendit de nouveau ce rire d'une noirceur absolue et se senti tiré par le fond dans un abyme de ténèbres.

Il se réveilla alors en sursaut et se redressa, transpirant à grosses gouttes, le souffle coupé. Lily dans une longue robe verte faisant ressortir ses superbes boucles rousses, se tenait aux cotés de Miss Pomfresh, du professeur McGonagall qui réajustait son grand chapeau pointu et de Sirius Black dans un costume de velours rouge, roulant sa longue moustache entre ses doigts. Ils se tenaient à son chevet et le fixaient, Miss Pomfresh semblait lui parlait mais les mots s'étouffaient. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans ses appartements et pour que les paroles de ses amis lui parviennent à l'esprit.

-…je vous dit, allez, vous devez encore vous reposer, insista madame Pomfresh en lui appuyant légèrement les épaules afin qu'il s'allonge de nouveau.

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peur Sev ! lui dit Lily penchée sur lui en lui épongeant le front à l'aide d'un chiffon humide.

-Severus où étiez-vous ? lui demanda le professeur McGonagall le visage inquiet, je me doute que cette semaine a dû être terriblement éprouvante pour vous Rogue, elle l'a été pour nous tous.

Severus les entendait sans vraiment les écouter et les regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, incapable de dire le moindre mot.

\- Tu es le plus jeune directeur de Poudlard aujourd'hui Severus et tu succèdes à Dumbledore, j'imagine que le poids des responsabilités doit être immense et la situation difficile à supporter, dit Sirius en le fixant d'un regard fier, tu es également entouré de ta famille et d'un cercle d'ami qui te soutiennent et sur qui tu peux compter, ajout a-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un petit sourire en coin.

-Il doit se reposer, laissez-le dormir, s'exclama madame Pomfresh en agitant les mains pour faire partir tout le monde de la pièce, ce n'est qu'un léger surmenage rien de plus, ajouta-t-elle en les poussant dehors.

-Attendez tous les trois ! s'écria Rogue en se redressant sur son lit. Je…j'ai besoin de les voir Miss Pomfresh, vous pouvez nous laisser, lui dit-il en lui adressant un sourire crispé.

Severus, l'esprit encore dans son étrange rêve, mit un peu de temps pour réaliser et comprendre la scène qui venait de se produire. Il connaissait les personnes autour de lui mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de leurs relations. Étaient-ils amis comme Sirius l'affirmait ? Il eut la nette impression que non et pourtant, le regard que lui avait lancé ce dernier prouvait le contraire. Son saut dans le temps avait altéré sa mémoire qui lui revenait petit à petit. Les quinze années de souvenirs de la ligne temporelle qu'il avait modifié prenaient place dans sa tête, parasités par les bribes de son ancienne existence. Il put sentir la trame d'une autre vie se construire,tout en ayant le sentiment de jamais l'avoir réellement vécue.

-Lily je suis désolé, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main et en la fixant, je crois que ma mémoire me joue des tours continua Rogue en se tournant vers Sirius.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? où étais-tu ? Il y a eu une attaque ? demanda Lily inquiète et impatiente d'avoir des réponses.

\- Nous avons besoin de vous Rogue, je peux assurer le remplacement le temps de votre rétablissement mais Poudlard a besoin de son directeur, ajouta le professeur McGonagall.

\- Il arrivait à Dumbledore de s'absenter plusieurs semaines sans prévenir, sans que cela ne pose de problème à qui que ce soit ! s'indigna Sirius en foudroyant Minerva du regard.

-Il n'y a pas que Poudlard qui a besoin de moi, dit Severus en haussant légèrement la voix, je compte bien me remettre sur pied rapidement pour retrouver ma famille également, continua Rogue en se tournant vers Lily avec un sourire qui laissait paraitre un malaise teinté d'inquiétude.

-Un peu de repos me permettra de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et je vous promets de répondre autant que je le peux, aux questions que vous vous posez, enchaina Severus le regard froid passant sur chacun d'eux.

-Nous vous laissons vous reposer Rogue, lui dit McGonagall avec un petit sourire en attrapant Sirius et Lily par la taille et en les accompagnant vers la sortie.

-Repose toi bien Sev ! Les filles t'attendent avec impatience… lui dit Lily maladroitement avant de sortir en lui adressant un regard tendre, masquant difficilement une profonde inquiétude.

Sirius sorti en dernier sans lâcher Rogue du regard, ils essayaient tous les deux de sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas, un malaise s'était créé, léger, presque imperceptible mais suffisant pour qu'un doute s'installe.

Une fois seul, la tête remplie de questions et d'incertitudes, Severus ferma les yeux et chercha le sommeil. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa mémoire. Du temps et du repos.

Réunis dans le couloir Lily, Minerva et Sirius partageaient leurs impressions et se rassuraient sur l'état de rogue :

-Il était très proche de Dumbledore, sa mort pour sauver vos filles et la culpabilité qu'il doit ressentir a dû finir de le mettre à terre, dit Sirius qui fixait Lily l'air inquiet, il m'a regardé comme s'il ne me connaissait pas …

-Je sais bien, répondit Lily un peu absente, il m'a serré dans ses bras comme si on s'était perdu de vu depuis des années…et il pleurait Sirius, Sev pleurait…

-Il est directeur de cet établissement aujourd'hui, insista le professeur McGonagall d'une voix trahissant une légère frustration, il doit se ressaisir rapidement, la mort de Dumbledore a créé un véritable cataclysme au sein du monde des sorciers et les informations que Rogue possédait sur le seigneur des ténèbres, plus précisément sur ces cinq horcruxes qui ont permis à Dumbledore de le faire disparaitre, soulèvent de nombreuses questions, ajouta Minerva avec un regard accusateur posé sur Lily.

-Pourquoi ce regard insistant Minerva ? répondit Lily dont la colère grandissait, Severus ne m'a jamais expliqué comment ni pourquoi, il y a quinze ans, il est devenu une toute autre personne, comment il a commencé à avoir ces visions sur le futur, comment il avait les réponses aux questions les plus importantes et se trouvait toujours au bon endroit au bon moment.

Le visage de Lily s'empourpait un peu plus à chaque mot, son cœur martelant sa poitrine à mesure qu'une colère proche de la haine montait en elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait du professeur McGonagall.

-Du calme Lily, la coupa Sirius en s'interposant, et vous Minerva ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de lancer des accusations ou de ressortir la bonne vielle théorie du complot qui traine depuis une dizaine d'années ! Severus a toujours été là pour nous et pour cette école, même lors de la trahison de James, qu'il n'a -au passage- pas su prévoir. Il n'a jamais baissé les bras et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il a un genou à terre et plus que jamais besoin de nous, vous voulez lui tourner le dos ? Ajouta Sirius.

-Il va malgré tout devoir des explications au ministère, répondit McGonagall les lèvres pincées de colère, je n'ai jamais douté une seule seconde de sa loyauté, ni de sa dévotion pour cet établissement. Là n'est pas la question. Mais notre chère ministre, Millicent Bagnold, ne sera pas aussi conciliante que moi. Elle va vouloir des réponses précises sur les capacités de Rogue à continuer de diriger Poudlard et sur la mort d'Albus, continua Minerva, la fin de sa phrase s'étouffant dans sa gorge.

-Vous êtes bouleversée Professeur McGonagall, dit Lily en lui tenant le bras, et je le suis également. Je me suis emportée et je m'en excuse, c'est juste que, si Severus n'avait pas su tout ce qu'il savait, s'il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il a fait, nos filles…enfin je veux dire tout …

-C'est moi qui vous doit des excuses Lily, la coupa Minerva en lui serrant le bras à son tour, Sirius a raison je n'ai pas le droit de douter de Rogue. Il a plus que jamais besoin de notre soutien et le monde des sorciers ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui s'il ne s'était pas donné corps et âme pour le sauver.

-Severus doit avoir ses raisons et nous devons lui faire confiance, ajouta Sirius, il nous expliquera s'il le veut ou s'il le peut. L'important aujourd'hui c'est de lui donner tout le soutien qu'il mérite, y compris face au ministère et à la gazette des sorciers qui va se faire un malin plaisir de détruire sa réputation, si cela leur permet de vendre du papier. C'est une autre guerre qui nous attend… dit-il en murmurant la dernière phrase.

\- Sirius, Lily ! les apostropha un jeune homme se précipitant sur eux. J'ai appris pour Severus et je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit-il en essuyant son front à l'aide de la manche de son vieux pull troué.

-Lunard ! S'écrièrent Lily et Sirius d'une même voix.

Remus, haletant, se tenait à l'épaule de Sirius. Ses cheveux mi-long, légèrement bouclés et ébouriffés couplés à sa fine moustache et son teint blafard donnaient un contraste saisissant entre lui et Sirius, d'une classe et d'une beauté presque insolente.

\- Je suis content de te voir mon ami, dit Sirius en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos.

-Merci d'être venu aussi vite Remus, il sera heureux de te voir à son réveil dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

-Tiens, tiens, M. Lupin, encore un fantôme de Poudlard qui réapparait…ajouta le professeur McGonagall le regard faussement sévère.

-Je devais me rendre auprès _des miens_ pour des raisons que je ne peux partager, répondit Remus en lui rendant un regard gêné.

-Sait-on ce qu'il l'a plongé dans tel état de fatigue ? demanda Lupin en fixant Lily, inquiet. J'ai appris qu'il avait disparu durant presque vingt-quatre heures avant qu'il ne réapparaisse et ne s'écroule.

-Non, Miss Pomfresh parle de surmenage, mais on pense qu'il y a bien plus que ça, répondit Lily en se tournant vers Sirius.

\- Il ne m'a pas reconnu, répondit ce dernier le visage fermé en regardant Remus, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai eue… et il a fondu en larmes dans les bras de Lily, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, ajout a-t-il l'air songeur.

-Attendons qu'il se réveille et qu'il reprenne des forces, trancha McGonagall, inutile de se poser des questions dont Severus est le seul à avoir les réponses. Nous lui demanderons des explications lors qu'il pourra nous les fournir, en attendant nous devons reprendre le cours de nos vies sans attirer plus l'attention.

-Oui vous avez raison Minerva, je reviendrais vers vous si j'ai des nouvelles. Je dois aller voir Horace Slughorn pour lui poser quelques questions, je vais m'absenter le reste de la journée.

-Horace Slughorn ?! s'étonna le professeur McGonagall, mais je pensais qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Poudlard ?

-Il n'enseigne plus en effet mais étant sa meilleure élève nous sommes restés en contact, répondit Lily perdue dans ses pensées, ce n'était pas de Poudlard dont il se cachait, aujourd'hui que Lord Voldemort n'est plus, il se fera un plaisir de venir découvrir la nouvelle génération sorciers et d'en apprécier tout son _potentiel,_ ajoutaLily avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-En effet, acquiesça Minerva en lui rendant son sourire, et je serais ravie de revoir ce cher Horace.

XXX

Le ciel nuageux laissait passer les rayons d'un soleil timide, baignant les abords du lac d'une douce lumière. L'eau frémissait et les arbres bruissaient sous la brise glaciale qui venait de se lever, comme si la nature murmurait ses plaintes, à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés se rapprochait d'un pas rapide et décidé, sans un bruit. Lorsque la distance lui permit de croiser son regard, une angoisse lui saisit le ventre et Severus se tourna légèrement vers son épaule sur laquelle Lily s'était endormie. Un des rares rayons de soleil traversant le voile gris du ciel s'était posé sur son visage, ses longues boucles rousses magnifiées par cette aura presque divine. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos, accompagné d'un sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur que seul un amour infini pouvait apporter. Durant quelques secondes, tout autour de lui disparu. Son monde était là, contre son épaule, le reste de l'univers n'avait plus d'importance et si le temps pouvait s'arrêter, si la réalité pouvait se figer sur cet instant, alors l'éternité lui semblait être encore trop courte.

\- Servilus et Miss Evans ! s'exclama le jeune homme, d'un air dédaigneux en se passant la main dans les cheveux, la rumeur est donc vrai, vous êtes ensemble.

-James ? Tu ne m'as pas appelé Servilus depuis des années, répondit Rogue en soutenant son regard, pourquoi tant de mépris dans ta voix, je pensais nos différents derrière nous, ajouta Severus le visage grave.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…commença Lily

-Alors c'est lui que tu as choisi ? la coupa James en la foudroyant du regard, les poings serrés, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rogue, je savais bien qu'un être aussi perfide que toi, ne pouvait pas avoir eu de véritable cas de conscience. Tu nous as tous berné il y a deux ans avec ton mea culpa et j'avoue y avoir cru. J'ai cru en une possible amitié entre nous Severus, et Sirius est encore aveuglé mais bientôt il comprendra, bientôt il réalisera à quel point tu es perfide et sournois.

James avait pris une teinte écarlate et derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, les larmes de rage lui embuaient les yeux. Son visage déformé par la haine le rendait méconnaissable. Severus et Lily le fixaient choqués et surpris par un tel débordement.

-Monsieur Severus Rogue, l'homme à qui tout a souri du jour au lendemain, le chouchou de Dumbledore, le nouveau héros de Poudlard, qui a réponse à tout et qui se trouve toujours au bon endroit au bon moment ! continua James la voix tremblante de colère et de mépris. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement, je découvrirai ton secret, je te percerai à jour et le monde connaitra la vérité sur Severus Rogue. Je ne suis pas le seul à penser que tu caches quelque chose et je m'allierai avec qui il faut afin de te faire tomber de ton piédestal ! Continua James la voix de plus en plus forte en glissant sa main vers sa poche.

Avant même que James n'ai eu le temps de sortir sa baguette, un flash de lumière le projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière. Lily, la baguette pointée sur James avançait doucement vers lui sans le quitter des yeux. Rogue toujours assis dans l'herbe, tétanisé par la surprise, n'avait pas anticipé et serrait sa baguette dans sa main toujours plongée dans sa poche.

James se releva doucement ramassa ses lunettes et essuya les gouttes de sang qui perlaient du coin de sa bouche. Son visage n'avait plus rien à voir avec le James Potter que Lily et Severus connaissait. Une étincelle nouvelle et terrifiante avait pris place à présent dans ses yeux. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage et il leur jeta un dernier regard noir avant de s'enfuir. Lily se tourna doucement vers Severus, des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Tremblante de tout son être elle resta immobile, laissa tomber sa baguette au sol et chercha de l'aide, une réponse, même juste un soutien dans les yeux de Rogue. Ce dernier se releva et la serra dans ses bras, sans trop comprendre ni réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ferma les yeux et senti le corps de Lily disparaitre.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et regarda ses bras puis ses mains. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus au bord du lac mais dans une maison. Des bruits au-dessus de lui lui firent reprendre ses esprits et il entendit bientôt une voix familière, calme et rassurante. Il se laissa guider par son instinct qui connaissait parfaitement cette maison, alors que son esprit lui, cherchait encore à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il monta à l'étage et les photos de lui, de Lily et de leurs deux filles lui faisaient de grands sourires et le saluaient sur son passage. Arrivé à l'étage il se vît, habillé d'un jean délavé et d'un pull bleu marine, penché aux barreaux du lit de ses filles. Lily se tenait accroupie à côté de lui, dans une longue robe verte et jouait avec elles. Il comprit qu'il était de nouveau dans un rêve mais contrairement au précédent -qu'il avait vécu comme un souvenir- il était cette fois spectateur, comme s'il avait plongé dans un de ses souvenir à l'aide de la pensine. A la fenêtre se tenait Albus Dumbledore, l'air inquiet, dans une longue robe grise brodée de fines dorures, scrutant le jardin plongé dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune.

-Il arrive pour vos filles Severus, leur dit-il le visage grave, vous devez les mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible. Rejoignez Sirius dans la maison des Blacks, L'ordre du Phoenix vous y attends et vous protègera si jamais je ne suis pas en mesure de l'arrêter.

\- Vous êtes le seul qu'il craint, il voit en vous une figure presque paternelle Albus, j'imagine mal ce que vous devez ressentir en sachant ce que vous devez faire… répondit Severus, partagé entre la peine et l'admiration. Les cinq horcruxes sont détruits et je ne pense pas qu'il le sache, Lord Voldemort est très affaiblit, c'est la dernière ligne droite et il vient pour la prophétie...

Severus fixait ses filles, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore s'était retourné et le fixait également comme s'il s'attendait à une suite.

-J'ai su beaucoup de choses, continua Severus, la colère lui déformant les traits du visage, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que James puisse…

-Il y a certaines forces avec lesquelles on ne doit pas jouer et certaines lois à ne pas prendre à la légère Severus, le coupa Albus son regard posé sur Rogue comme une lame collé sur sa gorge, attendant une réponse sonnant comme un aveu. Plus les forces en actions sont grandes, plus les conséquences sont importantes.

L'atmosphère était devenue pesante, l'intensité de leurs regards semblait avoir arrêté le temps. Les deux fillettes se tenaient aux barreaux en fixant leur père, immobiles. Lily s'était relevée et regardait Severus, inquiète, son visage trahissant les doutes et les angoisses que les paroles de Dumbledore venaient de soulever.

Une forte détonation dans le jardin les sortit de leur duel silencieux. Dumbledore, se tourna vers la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il venait de se passer, lorsqu'un éclair vert traversa la vitre qui vola en éclat. Le trait de lumière -passant à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage- termina sa course dans l'angle du mur au-dessus du lit des deux filles. La paroi vola en morceau dans une explosion de plâtre et de poussière. Rogue serra ses filles dans ses bras, et se coucha au sol avec Lily afin de se protéger.

-FUYEZ ! hurla Albus, accroupi sous la fenêtre en tendant sa baguette au-dessus d'eux, une barrière invisible retenant une partie de la cloison qui venait de s'effondrer.

Rogue, terrifié, se releva en serrant ses filles contre lui et jeta un regard à Lily. Elle comprit immédiatement le message et lui reprit les filles des bras.

-Dépêche-toi ! s'écria Rogue, je vous rejoins lorsque se serra fini, allez-vous mettre à l'abri !

Lily pu lire dans son regard qu'aucune discussion n'était possible et qu'elle devait faire vite.

-Je mets les filles à l'abri et je reviens vous aider !

Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle lui jeta un dernier regard plein d'amour, colla ses filles contre son cœur et transplanna au douze, square Grimmaurd.

Rogue -toujours conscient d'être dans un rêve- pu sentir l'odeur de poussière mélangée au parfum de Lily, tant l'intensité du rêve était puissante. Durant un bref instant, il sentit la panique monter en lui, puis la honte. Peu à peu les conséquences de son retour dans le passé lui sautaient au visage. Incapable de se souvenir précisément ni de son ancienne vie, ni de la nouvelle, il lui était impossible de savoir si tous les malheurs dont il était témoin, étaient dû à ses propres actions ou non et la culpabilité le terrassait.

Dumbledore baissa sa baguette et laissa s'écrouler le pan de mur au sol dans un énorme fracas. Severus avait brandi sa baguette et se tenait prêt en fixant la porte

-Tu dois rejoindre Lily et tes filles Severus, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, lui dit Albus en fixant la porte également. Deux vies doivent être prises pour que l'équilibre soit retrouvé et la tienne ne doit pas en faire partie, continua le vieux magicien, sans adresser le moindre regard à Rogue. Ce dernier s'était retourné et le fixait, incrédule et méfiant.

-Tu as joué avec des forces qui nous dépassent tous et dont la loi universelle est implacable. Ajouta Dumbledore en fixant cette fois le regard de Rogue. Il y a une chose que tu dois absolument savoir à propos de James Potter et de cette prophétie. Le monde sera confronté à une menace bien plus grande que celle de lord Voldemort. Continua Dumbledore, La pensine te….

La porte explosa aux visages des deux magiciens avant qu'Albus n'ai pu finir sa phrase et un immense nuage de poussière blanche envahi la pièce. Rogue- le plus proche de la porte- se retrouva projeté dans les décombres du mur, inconscient. Dans la seconde qui suivie, deux voix se superposèrent :

-Avada Kedavra!

Les deux trais de lumière verte se croisèrent à travers le nuage de poussière, deux immenses formes disparurent dans l'épaisse brume blanche et un silence terrifiant s'abattit dans la pièce.

Rogue qui assistait à son rêve, fixait la scène, pétrifié. Il sentit soudain son corps vibrer, s'alourdir et une vague d'énergie le traversa. La poussière lui piqua les yeux et sa bouche devint pâteuse, le gout du plâtre lui prenant la gorge. Il vit une boule de verre brillante sortir du nuage depuis l'emplacement où Dumbledore avait disparu. Elle roula jusqu'à lui et la saisi pour l'observer lorsqu'il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds, le toit se fissurer, craquer puis la maison toute entière s'écroula sur lui.

Il se réveilla en sursaut tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il se redressa sur son lit en scrutant son bureau tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire s'était-il réellement passé ? Etait-ce un souvenir ? Dumbledore et Voldemort s'étaient-ils entretués dans sa propre maison ? Toutes ces questions fusaient dans la tête de Rogue qui peinait à calmer ses tremblements. Mais les plus importantes questions, les plus troublantes de toutes : Est-ce que Dumbledore savait ? Comment avait-il pu savoir ? De quelle menace plus terrifiante que Lord Voldemort voulait-il parler ? Et quel était le rapport avec James Potter et la prophécie ?

Un frisson lui parcouru le dos lorsque son regard se posa sur sa longue robe noir couverte de poussière blanche. Son esprit lui jouait des tours… C'était un rêve et il venait de se réveiller alors d'où venait cette poussière blanche qui maculait sa robe ? Son regard se tourna alors vers sa main droite dans laquelle il sentit un léger souffle froid glisser entre ses doigts. Ses muscles se contractèrent et il eut un haut le corps en voyant le globe de verre dans lequel dansait une fumée argentée qu'il tenait dans sa main…


End file.
